<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dahlia Olivia Fenton by Lilliath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637763">Dahlia Olivia Fenton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliath/pseuds/Lilliath'>Lilliath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Female Danny Fenton, Gen, Other, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliath/pseuds/Lilliath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets pushed way too far resulting in him getting injured due to Dash. Throughout his school career, Danny has kept a secret from everyone including his friends for the longest time with the exception of his Principal Ishiyama and the school nurse knowing that Danny is not who he says he is. In fact, Danny is the younger sister to Jazzmine Fenton making Danny be better known secretly as Dahlia Olivia Fenton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Living A Lie and Tales of a Bully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Living A Lie and Tales of a Bully</p><p>Dahlia Olivia Fenton better known as Danny Fentom was slammed into a locker at Casper High by Dashiel Baxter who was none other than Dash. "Fenton you're nothing but a loser, hell those friends of yours deserted you and I'm going to punch your face in," replied the football jock. Right before the blonde hair male could punch Dahlia Principal Ishiyama yelled out, "Mr. Baxter put Mr. Fenton down now and leave him alone and go to class, and as for you Mr. Fenton please step into my office please." Dash glared and said, "I'll get you later Fenton just you wait."  Principal Ishiyama glared at the blonde teen who ignored her replied once more, "Mr. Baxter get to your  class now!" The blonde-haired teen growled and stomped his way towards his English class where his teacher Mr. Lancer and classmates were waiting.</p><p>As for Danny, he blinked two times and found himself in the principal's office and heard the principal say, "Miss Fenton are you hurt? Did Mr. Baxter do anything to hurt you even more?" The teen grunted in pain and said, "My ribs hurt and it hurts to breathe, I feel dizzy." Right before Principal Ishiyama could try to question the teen some more, Dahlia had fainted making Principal Ishiyama jumped right in action by calling out to whoever was in the front office.</p><p>The principal of Casper High yelled out saying, "Someone go and call an ambulance I have an unconscious student in my office who is not breathing, and I have started doing compressions and CPR." All while yelling out, Principal Ishiyama stayed by Dahlia's side completing the sets of compressions and CPR until the paramedics had arrived onto the scene of Casper High. Once the paramedics arrived onto the scene at Casper High, they started with compressions and CPR as well. </p><p> </p><p>One of the paramedics had pulled Principal Ishiyama off to the side and asked, "What exactly happened so I can get a full understanding of what took place?" Principal Ishiyama said, "A couple of my students were involved in the altercation and from there, the other had physically assaulted the other student by slamming the second student into the lockers." The paramedic said, "I see. And then what happened?" Principal Ishiyama said, "I told the first student to put the first student down and leave them alone and get to class. I also told the second student to step into my office, but the first student had ignored what I said until I told him to immediately get to class. As for the second student, I asked them did the first student do anything else to hurt them more. My second student replied that their ribs hurt and that it hurt when they were breathing and replied that they felt dizzy. Right before I was going to ask more questions that's when the student had fainted."</p><p>The paramedic said, "Ma'am did you know that is a type of bullying? Do you also know what happens to authority figures when authority figures do not report any type of bullying or altercations that involves children?"</p><p>Principal Ishiyama kept her facial expressions in check and replied firmly, " Yes, I do know what happens. Are you insinuating that I do not know how to do my job correctly? I am very aware of what happens. In case you did not know, but I have tried many times to stop bullying from taking place in my school."</p><p>Right before the paramedic could say anything else, the secretary of the school apologized, "I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but are we dismissing school, or are we going to hold the students until regular dismissal Principal Ishiyama?"</p><p>Principal Ishiyama replied, "Mrs. Folson, please announce that we are dismissing students over the PA system while I make a call to a few student's houses."</p><p>The secretary nodded her head and went to go do the assignment and said:</p><p>Good afternoon Casper High, I have an important announcement to tell you all. As of today, classes are canceled. Teachers please hurry and assign them their work, that they need to complete. Students please call your parents and let them know immediately that you need to be picked up. In conclusion, classes are dismissed. That is all. Have a good day.</p><p> </p><p>Once, Principal Ishiyama was back in her office, she immediately got to work with phoning some of the student's houses and letting their parents and guardians know that school was going to be dismissed early due to an altercation that had taken place. </p><p>Principal Ishiyama had one of the security guards grab a copy of the videotape that was on the security camera. Once the videotape was in Principal Ishiyama's office, she had called  Dash's mother who was a good friend of hers first.</p><p> </p><p>*ring* ring* *ring*</p><p>Finally, a person answered the phone and a voice said, "Hello, this is Marlene Baxter how may I help you today Principal Ishiyama? What happened today if I may ask?  My son was involved with the incident? Oh, dear. What did he do to the student?  Do you know who the student is? You're kidding... Do you mean Jasmine Fenton? Then who was it? Dahlia Olivia Fenton right?   She's my goddaughter. Yes, she is.  Whenever Dahila comes over to the house when Dash isn't home she helps me out sometimes. She even sometimes spends time with me since her Aunt just happens to be my friend through college. I'm pretty sure you remember Olivia Meyers... In fact, Dahlia prefers that I don't tell my son that they are indeed god siblings in fear of what he could do. But please tell me what his punishments are going to be so I can add on to that list as well. Oh, that is very good indeed. Along with that, I think he should be suspended off of the football team for a while until he learns some manners and learns that he's not supposed to put his hands on women or females in general. I will in regard be letting my husband know what took place today Yuki. Thank you for addressing the issue to me I really appreciate it Yuki...  By the way, can you give Kwan my thanks for helping me out over the weekend when my son ditched him to go on a date with that Paulina Sanchez girl. Okay, thanks so much. Uh-huh, see you soon hon. Yes, we do have to get lunch sometime real soon. Yeah ok, bye Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------End of Chapter One-------------------</p><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter guys. Here's a note.</p><p> </p><p>Let's just say Dash is in deep shit for what he pulled on Dahlia. As for the Principal Yuki and Dash's mother knowing Danny is indeed a girl and not a boy, let's just say Maddie had a sister by the name of Olivia. As for Olivia she and Marlene grew up together as best friends which made Olivia ask Marlene to be Dahlia's godmother since Maddie has been how do you put it, to into her ghost hunter career with her husband Jack to even take care of Dahlia which made Olivia care for Dahlia which ended up making Dahlia cling onto Olivia since Dahlia saw her Aunt as a better mother than Maddie. As for Principal Ishiyama, she ended up being best friends with Marlene and Olivia when the three were college roommates back in their early adulthood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Secret Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Dahlia is in the hospital, Principal Ishiyama calls the Fentons but was not able to get a hold of them, so she calls Olivia but she can't seem to reach her either. So the next person Principal Ishiyama calls is Vlad Masters. Once Principal Ishiyama was able to get a hold of Vlad she tells him everything that went down</p><p>As for Vlad, he gets a mysterious call from his godchild's school telling everything that had taken place. Once the truth comes out, the man is downright infuriated. Without any further hesitation, Vlad goes to the hospital and is immediately told of the condition his godchild was in and finds out that his godchild is, in fact, a teenage girl and is shocked but he remains calm and level headed but a little angry at the fact he thought he could trust his best friends to tell him the honest to God truth about his godchild being a being female. Yes, he was hurt to find out the truth but keeps on a facade throughout the time he spent in the hospital with his goddaughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Secret Revealed</p><p>Chapter Summary: While Dahlia is in the hospital, Principal Ishiyama calls the Fentons but was not able to get a hold of them, so she calls Olivia but she can't seem to reach her either. So the next person Principal Ishiyama calls is Vlad Masters. Once Principal Ishiyama was able to get a hold of Vlad she tells him everything that went down.</p><p>As for Vlad, he gets a mysterious call from his godchild's school telling everything that had taken place. Once the truth comes out, the man is downright infuriated. Without any further hesitation, Vlad goes to the hospital and is immediately told of the condition his godchild was in and finds out that his godchild is, in fact, a teenage girl and is shocked but he remains calm and level headed but a little angry at the fact he thought he could trust his best friends to tell him the honest to God truth about his godchild being a being female. Yes, he was hurt to find out the truth but keeps on a facade throughout the time he spent in the hospital with his goddaughter.</p><p>---------------------------Dials a phone number-------------------------------------------------</p><p>* Scene takes place in another location where a character is seen doing work but is interrupted by a noisy telephone call*</p><p>*Character mumbles and glares at the device that is sitting on their desk as the ringing gets louder and louder*</p><p>*ring* *ring* *ring*</p><p>*The character snatches the phone off the cradle of the telephone and answers the telephone*</p><p>*Finally we can hear a voice who answers the call.*</p><p>Receiver: Hello?</p><p>Principal Ishiyama: Yes hello is this Mr. Masters I am talking to?</p><p>Vlad: Yes how may I help you and who am I talking to?</p><p>Principal Ishiyama: I am Principal Ishiyama of Casper High School. I'm calling in regards to your godchild. I am calling due to an altercation that happened to your goddaughter while she was still on school grounds.</p><p>Vlad: *eyes wide open* Excuse me?! Did you just say, goddaughter? The only young female who is my goddaughter that I know of is Jasmine Fenton.</p><p>Principal Ishiyama: I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you have a second goddaughter who goes by the name of Dahlia Olivia Fenton. I'm pretty sure the hospital would gladly show you her actual name and birth.</p><p>Vlad: *sits in shock with mouth wide open in his office with the door closed* Ahem, well thank you, madam, for telling me of my second goddaughter's existence. I will be at the hospital in a few minutes, just let me cancel my other calls for today. Thank you for informing me. By the way, can I want to know what occurred?</p><p>Principal Ishiyama: *sighs into the phone* Well you see a bullying altercation occurred and the student injured Dahlia and I just happen to be walking by and caught the student in the act of slamming Dahlia into the lockers, mind you that is dangerous. I have told the teachers of the school to not let any students get away with bullying their classmates since some teachers refuse to follow my instructions and continue to show favoritism to the bullies and continue to let the said bully get away with what they are doing just because of the students parents and funding the school. Mr. Masters is it possible that you can use some type of authority to help me get rid of the bullies?</p><p>Vlad:*Thinks of a student who always seems to get on his little badger's nerves* Principal Ishiyama, have no fear I will take care of everything. Come to think of it I already know who committed the crime of hurting Dahlia. It was that Dashiel Baxter am I correct?</p><p>Principal Ishiyama: Call me Yuki, sir. And to answer your question yes it was Dashiel Baxter. I was not aware you have heard of Dashiel before. How did you meet the Fentons may I ask?</p><p>Vlad: *Lets out a chuckle* Very well then my dear, then you can call me Vlad. As you can see I have known the Fenton family for a long time. And yes I am aware that Madeline Fenton indeed has a sister by the name of Olivia. Before Madeline and Jack had gotten married the three of us went to college together. During college years I eventually had gotten to meet Olivia. After I met her, my feelings for Madeline vanished and had been thinking of ways to win Olivia's heart. How did you know Olivia, Madeline, and the Baxters?</p><p>Principal Ishiyama: Wow, that is quite the story. Anyway, I met the two sisters and Marlene during our college years together after Madeline decided she did not want to attend the same college as her dear sister Olivia which ended up making Olivia depressed until she met me and Marlene since the three of us ended up being dorm roommates. Haha, funny story. Oh yes, I even remember I went to Marlene's wedding and Madeline's wedding. So, in conclusion, Madeline asked Olivia to ask Marlene if she could be baby Dahlia's godmother and Marlene said yes. I am the godmother of Jasmine since I was there at the birth of Jazz.</p><p>Vlad: *Smiles* Well thank you for explaining all of this to me. Anyway, I am leaving my office now to go straight to the hospital so I can see Dahlia. Thank you for the call. If you want to see Dahlia you can come on by the hospital. I will make sure to put your name down as a guest to come and see Dahlia.</p><p>---------------------------------------Call ends------------------------------------------------</p><p>Vlad Masters is not an easy man to please but his godchildren are his world. Rushing out of his office as the mayor of Amity Park, he tells his secretary to hold his calls since he has a family emergency he has to get to. The man teleports to the hospital using his ghost powers and is finally greeted by a nurse and says, "Excuse my goddaughter was admitted into the hospital today. The last name is Fenton." The nurse checks and says, "Come with me, Mr. Masters." Once Vlad and the nurse are in Dahlia's hospital room Vlad says, "May I have some time to myself alone in here please?" The nurse nods her head and says, "Very well Mr. Masters. If you need anything do not be afraid to call me or one of the other nurses who are on duty, sir." Vlad nodded his head and said, "Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thank you for saving me Uncle Vlad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vlad goes to see Dahlia who had got admitted into the hospital due to an altercation that occurred during school hours while still on campus. Principal Ishiyama had tried getting a hold to the Fenton's, her best friend Olivia, and was not successful. Instead, Principal Ishiyama was successful in getting a hold of Vlad. After some stories and confessions, Vlad rushes down to the hospital. Will Vlad take this time to get to know his goddaughter or will he ignore her as her parents have done? This time secrets are revealed and a lot of things occur in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another thing to note is that this chapter involves guilt and lots and lots of crying, so please make sure you have a box of tissues nearby because I can guarantee that someone is gonna cry. Honestly, when I reread this chapter I started crying as I re-edited this chapter. So I'm not gonna say sorry if you cry because honestly there needs to be some type of emotion to feel when you're reading chapters whether it be fanfiction or a story on the internet or a book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Thank you for saving me Uncle Vlad</p><p>Chapter Summary: Vlad goes to see Dahlia who had got admitted into the hospital due to an altercation that occurred during school hours while still on campus. Principal Ishiyama had tried getting a hold to the Fenton's, her best friend Olivia, and was not successful. Instead, Principal Ishiyama was successful in getting a hold of Vlad. After some stories and confessions, Vlad rushes down to the hospital. Will Vlad take this time to get to know his goddaughter or will he ignore her as her parents have done? This time secrets are revealed and a lot of things occur in this chapter.</p><p>**********Scene is in Hospital**********</p><p>Vlad is soon shown to his goddaughter Dahlia Olivia Fenton's hospital room where the teen is lying unconscious with an IV in her arm. The man looks down at the teen and says to himself quietly, "What have I done? I fought my own goddaughter not knowing what she is going through at home. Dahlia if you're listening to this know that I am sorry for my actions. I should have been there for you instead of picking on you and demeaning you are a halfa like myself. I should have been protecting you."</p><p>(You can either listen to the song while reading the chapter or listen to the song and then  read the chapter your choice)</p><p>Warning: There is going to be crying, so make sure you have tissues nearby.</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/KwwPFpaWaB8">https://youtu.be/KwwPFpaWaB8</a>
</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his life, Vlad Masters stayed by his goddaughter's side talking to Dahlia trying to get the young teen to come from out of the said coma. At first, doctors would say that the teen was not going to make it making Vlad upset and asked for everyone to leave. That was then the man remembered he had also studied medicine while he was in college.</p><p>At first, the doctors refused to allow Vlad to take his goddaughter from the hospital but showed them proof he had a second degree in medical which then left most of the doctors baffled as to why the mayor of Amity Park had a medical degree. Half the doctors that were confused and had asked Vlad if he did not want to be mayor in the first place then why did he become mayor at all which had greatly pissed the halfa off. To which the man answered kindly, "I became mayor of Amity Park because President Bush asked me to since he thought I would be a good leader for our city. Overall I am glad I did my city proudly. Now if you will excuse me I have to take my goddaughter home." Without another word, Vlad carried Dahlia out of the hospital and put the young woman into the car and drove off. Once the two were at Vlad's the man started using his blood and ectoplasma to help heal Dahlia's injury making the teen wake up and said, "Huh what happened? Did someone take down the number of the bus that ran me over? Uncle Vlad is that you?"</p><p>The older halfa turned around and said. "Dahlia my little flower are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere else my dear?" The teenager said, "Uncle Vlad thank you for saving me, I love you so much." The man that Dahlia thought had made her life a living hell was standing there right in front of the teen had said, "I love you too Flower." The two embraced and exchanged words and started enjoying their bonding moment which made Vlad start to thread through Dahlia's pretty silky tresses of hair and said, "I remember the day you were born Flower. You were just this tiny little baby who was so innocent, so pure, and I thought to myself that you were so beautiful. I also remember once your mother got done with delivering you that I was the first to hold you and as soon as you were put into my arms you had settled down from crying. Your mother still hates that the fact I was able to soothe you whenever you cried. Yes, I was over at the house plenty of times and never far from behind you. I remember the day you said your first word and I will never forget how much that affected me to hear your first was my name when you were in my arms. Of course, your parents thought you were going to say mama or dada first but were shocked when you said my name. It made them upset when you said my name first, but it warmed my heart up to the fullest." </p><p>For the next couple of hours Vlad asked the teen would she like to stay for the weekend and Dahlia happily agreed to stay with her Uncle for the weekend which made the two halfas quite happy since they got to bond more. During the weekend Dahlia asked her Uncle if she could take over kitchen duty for the remainder of the weekend because she had been dying to see the new and improved updated kitchen that Vlad had remodeled. Of course, when Dahlia saw the kitchen she drooled over the fact that she gets to use such a beautiful kitchen to cook meals in until she had to go home until the teen remembered that was she was excused from school. Since Dahlia was excused from school, the teen decided that she will do her homework and submit it online to her teacher letting them know that she still cares for her grades and was not going to use I can't do my work since I'm excused from school. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>